Sleep Well Estelle
by Lady White
Summary: Estelle can't sleep, and Yuri is the only one who can turn her nightmares into dreams. Fluffy! Just a cute one shot!


Estelle turned over sweat clinging to her skin. She had woken up from a horrible dream and now was trying to fight off tears. Estelle couldnt handle not knowing what she was, or what her powers could really do. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes really tight. She didn't want to wake up her friends since they were all in the same room. She curled into a ball, her anxiety crushing her.

"Estelle?" A deep voice says softly.

Estelle eyes shot open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Dark silky hair fell over the same shoulder as Yuri tried to to look Estelle's face.

"Yuri! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Estelle's says in a broken quite voice.

Yuri, being much stronger than Estelle turned her over to look at her red and puffy face. She was shaking softly and tears streamed down her face.

"E-Estelle?" Yuri whispers pushing her damp hair back.

Estelle looked away blushing, she didn't want Yuri to see her this way. She was doing her best to be strong, to stay clam, but it was driving her crazy.

"Estelle, whats the matter?" Yuri says in a soft voice.

"I'm so sorry Yuri..." She mumbles.

Yuri looked around the small hotel room, everyone seemed to be asleep. Yuri slipped his strong arms under Estelle and picked her off the bed easily. She squeaked in surprise and tried to say something but Yuri 'shhhhh' her and took her outside the room into the hall. Estelle, still wrapped in the green blanket clung to Yuri. This was unusual for the vigilantly. Normally he was kind to Estelle, but nothing like this.

"Yuri? What are you doing?" She asks as he sits her down.

He sits beside her and smiles.

"I couldn't just let you cry in there, could I?" He asks.

Estelle let out a little sob.  
"I-I'm sorry Yuri." Yuri's face turns into confusion and he lightly touches Estelles shoulder.

"For what?" He asks.

"For being so weak, for always being the first to break, for-"

"Estelle." Yuri cut her off, eyes filled with anger. "Is this about what happened to Belius?"

"She was part of it...but I had a b-bad dream." She whispers embarrassed.

Yuri's dark eyes changed into a look of sympathy, he knew Estelle was struggling. He wanted to fix it, wanted her to be alright. Although she had to figure her life out, he would always be there to help, but she had to learn to stand on her own. Yuri leaned his head back, although he couldn't lie. He hated seeing Estelle cry. It sickened him, made him blind with worry.

"What was it about?" He asks.

Estelle sits there for a moment, thinking it over if she should tell Yuri.  
"You..." She said finally, her voice creaking.

Yuri's eyes went wide and he looked at couldn't meet his eyes.  
"I tried to use my healing arts to save you...but you. I-I."

Yuri hugged Estelle.  
She went stiff but not even a moment later hugged Yuri back and cried. Yuri felt numb, Estelle wasnt weak. She just cared too much and the idea that Estelle cared so much for him, it made him happy.

"Estelle, we've been over this, you're not evil. You would never hurt me, You've saved my life plenty of times." Yuri says trying to talk light.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Yuri." Estelle whispers into his shoulder.

Yuri couldn't help but blush.  
"Estelle, stop crying. I'm not going anywhere alright," Yuri says making her look at him. "I promise to protect you."

Estelle puts her face in Yuri's chest and holds the young swordsmen. Yuri just sat there patting Estelle's soft hair untill her realized she was asleep. For a moment Yuri just looked at her with a soft expression. He was happy she was with him, that she wasnt afraid of him, or the choices he made.

_**"If you ever held a blade to me, I know it would be for a good reason."**_

Estelle said those words to him, but he could never even think of hurting the sweet girl sleeping on him. Yuri leaned down and held Estelle close, something he always wanted to do. To keep her close, and safe. He pressed his lips to Estelle's head and blushed.

"Sleep well Estelle." He whispers.

* * *

**A/N) I hope you like this! My first TOV fick! I love Yuri and Estelle! Yeah! Oh and please look me up on Youtube and see my Yuri and Estelle vid! My name is Ladywhite96! See y'all soon!**


End file.
